Mr Cullen
by neonpopsicles101
Summary: Mr. Cullen is the teacher. Ms. Swan is the student. Do I really need to say anything else? AH Complete
1. Shot Number One

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in Ms. Swan."

I entered Mr. Cullen's classroom with butterflies in my stomach, and a less innocent feeling slightly further down from my stomach…

"Take a seat Ms. Swan."

I sat in my usual desk, which I'd specifically picked to be right next to his.

Using his long finger Mr. Cullen slid something to me from across his desk. It was one of my assignments from about a week ago and it was marked with a big…F!

"As you can see Ms. Swan, we have a problem."

My jaw dropped. I was certain I hadn't gotten an F on this paper.

"Mr. Cullen, this has to be a mistake!"

He raised one eyebrow at me. I immediately shrank under his intense gaze.

"Are you suggesting that I marked your paper incorrectly, Ms. Swan?"

Well, yes! But I'm certainly wasn't going to say that with him looking at me like that.

"No Mr. Cullen." I said submissively.

"Good."

His authoritative voice sent a pleasant chill down my…everywhere.

"Now, Ms. Swan," he said as he leaned his elbows onto his desk, folding his hands under his chin, "The way I see it, you have two options. One, I can call your parents and tell them what a bad girl you've been

Wait, what?

"Or two, you can give me a good long blow job and we can forget about the whole thing"

Oh, my, god.

_To be continued..._

**Note: This isn't an ongoing story. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but then it was a two-shot, and then a three-shot, and now I'm thinking that it's probably going to be maximum (I promise) a five-shot. But don't worry, besides this one, all the rest are lemon shots, yum ;)**

**This is my first story ever, so I decided to just do something fun and smutty. **

**Also, I'm a long time fan fiction reader so I highly recommended all my favorite stories to anyone who'll listen (and yes they are all Twilight, and no I don't think the books are that great, but wow, do they make for awesome fan fiction)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are ultra appreciated! :)**


	2. Shot Number Two

I've been staring at Mr. Cullen with my jaw dropped for about five minutes. Or, that's how long it seemed to be. My thoughts were moving too fast for me to keep track of time.

He wanted me to blow him! Mr. Cullen wanted me to suck his dick! He wasn't even so much asking as telling. It was fucking hot!

"Umm", was my brilliant response.

He smiled crookedly at me. If I was standing my knees would be weak.

"I- um, I-I, um", my mouth was cooperating. I wanted to yell "Fuck yes I want to suck your cock", but my stupid mouth! How could I blow him with it if I couldn't even control my mouth?

Mr. Cullen made a reach for the phone and said, "It's ok, I'll just make the call and-"

"No!"

Finally, it speaks.

"I'll do it."

He gets that crooked smile again and raises his eyebrows, "Are you sure? I could always just…"

"I'm sure." I say with certainly.

I stand up from my desk nervously and go to stand next to him. He moves his chair slowly back to make room. I kneel down in front of him, coming face to face with his hard, perfect cock. For a moment I'm mesmerized. I mean, I'd seen a dick before, but none of them even came close to Mr. Cullen's.

My eyes finally make it back up to his and I find him looking at me. His hungry eyes make my entire body blush, but I don't look away.

"I'm only going to ask you again once Ms. Swan, are you sure?"

I watch his mouth move as he speaks, and all sort of dirty fantasies run through my head.

"Yes Mr. Cullen"

With that, his hands immediately drop to his belt and he unbuckles his pants, lifting his hips to push them down. He's wearing black boxers, wet where his cock is leaking for me. I lick my lips.

Mr. Cullen see's me and smiles crookedly. I look down like a girl who's been caught doing something naughty.

He keeps eye contact with me as he pushes them down. When I look downward I gasp. He chuckles at my shock. I just didn't think he would be so…well…fucken huge!

And fucking perfect!

I can't keep the silly grin off my face at the sight of him. But it's gone as quickly as it came when I remember my inexperience.

I'm not a virgin. Thanks to Mike Newton and a bunch of wine coolers…and Tyler Crowley and a six pack of beer…and Eric Yorkie and some shots. I'm not a slut either though!

I only did each of them once in a drunken haze, and even then I managed to explain to them that it was just a onetime thing, scratching the itch that Mr. Cullen left created in me every day.

But I've never given a blowjob. Oh god, what if I'm terrible at it?

"Is something wrong Ms. Swan?"

Mr. Cullen's silky voice brought me back to earth, and I looked up at him nervously.

"No Mr. Cullen, it's just that…it's just that" I stutter.

"Just spit it out Ms. Swan" He says impatiently.

"I've never done this before" I say slowly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He grins and says, "That's ok. I'll show you how."

He reaches out his hand and tucks a piece of my chocolate hair behind my ears.

I shiver.

"Open your mouth"

_To be continued..._

**Hi! :) Sorry I took me so long to update. And sorry this chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger, but I promise I'll update soon, and there will be lemony goodness ;)**


	3. Shot Number Three

"_Open your mouth"_

Mr. Cullen moves his hand behind my head and twists my hair around his fist, allowing him to control my movements. I love it. I love the feel of him utterly controlling me. I follow his order without even thinking about it, opening my mouth, ready for him. My brain turns off, and I let only him and instinct direct me as I lower my mouth around his cock.

I slowly take as much of him into my mouth as I can. I hear him groan as he hits the back of my throat. His hold on my hair tightens. It feels so fucken good.

Without thinking about it, I sweep my tongue over the tip, and moan at the taste of him leaking for me.

It's not so much that it tastes good (because let's face it, spunk is spunk), but it's that I'm tasting _him_, and that it was me that was making him feel this way.

He grunts and says, "You're already better at this then you think Ms. Swan. Now, I want to suck me. Lick me like you would a popsicle on a hot day."

I carefully follow his instruction, sucking him softly with slow up and down movements.

"That's it. Ugh! Good girl."

Eventually I get into a good rhythm. His hand directs me, slow and hard, or fast and desperate. I learn things he likes, adding a hand on the base, attention to the tip, a small graze of teeth.

The sounds coming from him make me so wet that whenever I move I can't help but moan and whimper around him. He likes it. After feeling the vibrations of a particularly long moan (I'm pretty sure I've completely soaked through my panties!) his hips buck up into my mouth. He pants and his grip on my hair tightens. This just makes me moan even more.

"Yeah? You like me fucking your mouth?"

I hum enthusiastically in affirmation. He groans and his hips start moving up to my mouth, pushing him further down my throat.

He's almost careful at first, but after meeting no resistance, he throws his head back and moves with abandon, grunting in time with his thrusts.

I suck harder and graze my teeth against his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" he yells, and pushes me to move faster.

I comply, doing the same with my hand movements, and pass my tongue over him like he likes.

His sounds get louder, and his movements more jerky and desperate.

I chance looking up at him, wanting to see his reactions to me, only to find him staring down at me. His eyes intently watching my mouth move around him.

Had he been looking at me this whole time?

He tears his eyes away from my mouth to look in my eyes, and I feel as though his gaze will pierce right through me.

"The sight you taking my cock inside your hot wet mouth, over and over, is the most amazing thing I've ever seen", his words dissolve into groans and grunts near the end, but I still hear every word.

I suck him with renewed vigor and moan. Instinct is completely driving me now. I feel like I'm made of nothing but hormones and urges.

"Fuck! Oh god!"

Mr. Cullen is just as lost as I am, thrusting, groaning, grunting, and tugging on my hair. I can feel that he's going to fall apart soon.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, and you're going to swallow it all like a good girl aren't you?"

I moan loudly around him, and with one last "FUCK!" He explodes in my mouth.

He cums in several long streams and I swallow every last drop. Then I slowly bring him down as he pants above me.

"That's right baby, clean me up, don't leave anything behind"

He rubs my head tenderly to ease the pain of all the pulling, but honestly, I enjoyed that probably as much as he did.

He lifted my chin up to look at him, and gave me that crooked smile that would make anyone's knees weak.

"Stand up"

I immediately do. Wincing as I feel how utterly drenched I am.

His fingers make circles around my legs, and slowly move up into my skirt. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling.

He stops when he reaches my upper thigh, and as if reading my earlier thought asks "Did you enjoy that as much as I did Ms. Swan?"

I don't answer. He can feel for himself.

When he doesn't I open my eyes. When I meet his I know. He wants my permission first. Our agreement was on a blowjob, not anything else, he wants to know I want it.

All I can do is slowly nod. That seems to be enough for him and he moves the crotch of my panties aside. His fingers plunge into my wetness, and he moans when he feels just how wet I am.

His thumb moves up to my clit, and I whimper loudly. He chuckles and removes his hands.

Just as I'm about to protest he says "Turn around"

I do, facing his desk. He walks me forward and bends me over it.

**Hello! Again, sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey, Shot #3 was a lemon shot (and a tasty one at that) ;)**

**Thanks for reading, feedback is much appreciated :)**


	4. Shot Number Four

_"Turn around"_

As he pushes me over the desk I lose any remaining self-consciousness. My mind is a cloud of arousal and I'm wetter than I ever thought possible.

Mr. Cullen's talented fingers find my clit again and rub in tantalizing circles. I close my eyes and groan, but just as I start to get into it and move my hips against his, hand it vanishes.

This time I groan in frustration.

"That's right. It's my turn to tease you. Turn back around." He says.

I follow his order and stifle a gasp. Mr. Cullen is now only wearing an unbuttoned black shirt. I bite my lip and fight the urge to reach out and touch his toned abs.

He takes a step back, but before I can protest, I realize he is watching me like I was just watching him. He stepped back to admire me, like a fine painting.

"Take off your shirt, slowly." He takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking himself.

I follow his order, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. He gasps at the sight and strokes himself harder.

We have uniforms at our school, but I choose what to wear underneath. I'm wearing a dark blue lacy bra that I know accentuates my assets nicely. I play with the straps, teasing him back.

He groans and orders, "Take it off."

I reach back and unlatch it, push down the straps, and slowly remove the bra completely. I'm left in nothing but my short skirt and panties that match the discarded bra.

His hand movements quicken, his thumb reaching out to spread the wetness that has gathered at the tip.

"Turn around and bend over the table again." He stays with a heavy voice.

I do as he says. The wood of the desk feels interesting against my bare nipples. I'm exposed and waiting for him, and loving it.

First his hand caresses my ass. Then he brings his pelvis against it, his cock resting between my cheeks, slowly moving. His fingers are at my clit again.

"I want to fuck you so badly, and do you want to know why?"

With his finger doing magical things I can't do anything but moan at his words.

His hand smacks me firmly on the ass and I gasp loudly.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I manage.

I'm rewarded as one of his fingers enters me, circling.

"I want to fuck you because every day you come into class wearing your short little skirt and low top, looking like a fucking wet dream."

He adds another finger.

"And every day, the sight of you makes me so fucking hard that I have to teach sitting at my desk so nobody will see what you do to me."

He moves them faster.

"And after class, I can't help but lock the door, stroke myself, and think about what it would be like to bend you over your desk, flip up that cute little skirt and punish you with my cock."

I'm getting closer, moaning and moving my hips.

"And you'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like me fucking you hard and deep for being such a fucking cocktease."

When I don't answer he spanks me again.

"Yes Mr. Cullen! Please fuck me!"

His fingers vanish again, but this time he doesn't back away.

"As you wish."

**Wow, this took me far too long to finish! SORRY! *bats eyelashes* But the next chapter is already up as well and its THE END, and pretty fucken hot if I do say so myself ;) so enjoy and please review! Thanks :)**


	5. Shot Number Five

_"As you wish."_

Mr. Cullen quickly and forcefully thrusts inside me.

My initial gasp becomes a moan. I've never been so…full before! It's like he's everywhere, filling every crevice, one hand tightly at my hip and the other massaging my clit, easing the stretching mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ngh! You're so fucking tight!" he gasps.

My muscles clench so tightly around his hard cock, I'm surprised he's able to move. But he does, and I whimper at the overwhelming feeling. He starts slow, easing out before thrusting deeply back in.

"You're so wet and warm for me. You like being punished by my cock don't you?"

He spanks me hard and it only increases the sensations.

"Ahh! Yes Mr. Cullen, please, faster!"

He gladly obliges, going faster and harder.

"Oh god! You're such a bad girl! You were so wet after sucking me off! Bet this is what you wanted when you wore all those cocktease outfits! Ngh!"

I moan at his words. I wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was he, his movements were becoming faster and desperate as each of us got closer to the edge.

"That right! Cum for me you naughty girl!"

I fell apart instantly. My toes curl. I clench hard around him. My mind goes blissfully blank. The indescribable feeling spreads in pulsing shocks of pleasure. I don't know what I yell during and couldn't care less. It seems to last forever, his thrusting only increasing and keeping me on the high.

At last I come down and enjoyed the aftershocks. With one last thrust, Mr Cullen stills inside me and cums forcefully with one last "Fuck! Ngh!"

He falls on top of me, both of us panting. His warm breath against my neck sends shivers down my spine. His hands rub my hips where his grip has surely left bruises. Everything about him is wonderful and I never want to leave this feeling.

He stays inside me until we both regain our breath. I whimper when he finally withdraws, quite sensitive after so much touching. He spread kisses along my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" I exclaimed, taken aback. I just came harder than I have in my life, what could he be sorry for?

"For getting carried away with calling you all those things. You just drive me crazy. You're amazing."

I laugh at how utterly perfect he is - a sex god one minute and a sweet lover the next. I can't keep the silly grin off my face as I turn around to kiss him properly. It occurs to me we hadn't actually kissed this whole time. He seems to realize this as well and kisses me passionately, before sweetly pecking my forehead in apology.

Breaking away, I look into his eyes and say, "You're not so bad yourself."

**THE END**

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it ;) and reviews are always loved! :)**

**I'm thinking of doing a Kiss x Sis fanfic in the future, so if you have seen it and want Keita to get some release already (I mean really!) read it, and if you haven't check it out: /kiss-x-sis-episode-00-ova-1 (and don't judge me for liking it lol)**


End file.
